


Howl at the Moon

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Community: hp_may_madness, M/M, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 22 prompt used: Bill/Remus





	Howl at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 prompt used: Bill/Remus

Bill lifted his head and faced the wind, the breeze gentle on his face. He smelled _something_ in the air but couldn't identify it. 

He began walking in that direction. His eyes scanning back and forth, his ears straining to hear any unusual sound. 

That's when he heard it. The howl of a wolf. Not just any wolf.

Remus. 

_Moony_.

Remus had explained his nickname to Bill, told him if he thought of the wolf as Moony, it was easier for them both.

Bill walked faster, hurrying toward the sound. The scent in the air was Remus and he was looking for Bill. 

The arousal Bill felt was nothing like what he was used to. His pulse raced, a feverish delirium came over him.

He felt _hungry_.

He heard the howl again, much closer, and took off running between trees and through the under brush.

He yelped in surprise when sharp teeth bit down on the nape of his neck, pushing him to the ground.

Moony mounted him, his white hot prick forcing its way into his hole.

Moony fucked him wildly, Bill panting beneath him, until his knot began to swell, and Bill howled his pleasure to the moon.


End file.
